


The Good, the Bad, and the Broken

by DragonFire234



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFire234/pseuds/DragonFire234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and L, both obviously intelligent, and yet are rather childish in the sense that they hate to lose. That was the only thing I could make out other than the game they were clearly playing. I, X, am going to change them and make the two aware of their mistakes! Pairings not decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another day of school finished, and I was exhausted. Never again did I want to pull an all nighter while studying; I despised those who could get easy grades with little to no effort. Every single one of them are ass holes in my book, especially the popular kid that I happened to live next to: Light Yagami. He was extremely arrogant and was considered mister perfect. As I made my way down the street to head home to change for work; I noted how my late nights were causing my body to become stiff from exhaustion. A long sigh escaped my lips as my black hair fell across my face in a sloppy way. Since moving to Japan from America I've been struggling to keep up with bills, but such is life. The only downfall with where I was currently living at was my neighbor. It was irritating that we took the same route to get home.

As I turned to enter my home I made eye contact with the popular senior; I sent him a nod before opening my front door and was welcomed to the scent of apple cinnamon air freshener. Knowing I had to get ready quickly, I rushed into my room, through my long, thick hair into a ponytail, changed, and ran out the door to the electronics store. I clocked in and was greeted by the manager. "Hey, Angela, almost late today," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, you know I get caught up in my criminal justice class," I laughed lightly.

My manager was rather nice as some are; I have encountered quite a few who've been either rude or just straight up mean, but this guy was one of the exceptions. Static took over our display TVs that were currently on for sale pitches before a man with Lind L. Taylor on a name plate appeared; it was obviously going to be taking place. "We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO," I immediately ran to the TV and turned the volume up. "This is being broadcast all over the world. My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as 'L'."

My heart skipped as his words registered in my head; L was my role model ever since he helped my older brother's fiancée with a very difficult case in the United States. "To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it, 'Kira', at any cost. Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it, but what you're doing is evil!" he exclaimed.

All was silent except for the murmurs of those also watching this broadcast, until he clutched at his heart and had undoubtedly died. My eyes went wide with horror as my logical side was screaming that something was off. Why would L decide to show himself now of all times? Then the screen went white with the exception of an 'L' displayed in a black gothic font. "Unbelievable," a distorted voice announced; he wanted to hide his identity without a doubt, "I did this on the off-chance that you would 'kill' me. So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby. So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it, but this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it? Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually an inmate sentenced to be executed at this time today, not me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed. But I, L, am real! I do exist! So why don't you kill me?! Come on! Do it!"

I bit my lip; I was anxious to see what Kira would do with this challenge, but I doubted the mass murderer would be able to since the previous victim was enough evidence to prove he needed a name and face. Come on! Kill me! What's wrong? Can't do it? Seems like you can't kill me after all. So there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint; let me tell you something in return. I said that this was a worldwide live broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary. I know now that you're in the Kanto region of Japan.

"The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku. Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed to know you're in Japan, Kira, and that means you haven't been killing for very long. I got lucky, casting my net out on the most populated area of Japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die. Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method; I'll figure it out when I catch you! Kira, I will hunt you down and eliminate you! I am Justice! See you, Kira," was the last thing L said before the screen cut out.

My head buzzed with the promise that L made towards the mass murderer; I had a feeling that maybe, possibly, the detective thought of this as a game much like chess. This thought actually bothered me greatly since it was obviously a challenge of wits. I found myself scowling from their childish behavior before turning my attention back to the task of working. I was never fully focused, however, my thoughts kept reverting back to Kira and L. The more I dwelled the more I thought of consequences of a possible third party.

First Person Elsewhere

I grinned to myself at this development going on with Kira; my friends, including Angela, all knew I supported him since the cruel always seemed to escape one way or another. I knew of one character that would love to join in on this, but like L, their identity was unknown to the public and went by 'X', though this person mainly helped in the criminal justice class or helped tutor those in need via internet. Now the only thing the pair had to do was draw out X and things would get that much more interesting; Angela, however, would greatly disapprove of this thought since she despises games so to speak. If nothing else, X would have to wait to come out until the perfect timing unless they want to be accused as Kira. Things were going to get interesting very quickly once all the pieces are into play.


	2. X

There wasn't a lot of light from where this person snuck in other than a few lights, and one coming from their computer as X thought over the events of Kira and L. 'This is nothing more than a game to them...Two childish characters in a game of chess; they're hunting each other without knowing a name or a face. This will be difficult...I will need to be careful about my identity and must give out a false name to those I don't know if I choose to go public outside of school,' X thought biting their lip.

Knowing that the information regarding Kira would be classified, X began hacking into the police station's internet; this person could do so without leaving a trace. Aware that they only had a small window, X downloaded all the information she would need before quickly disconnecting from the police internet and making her way out of the basement before returning home and looking at the files. 'So Kira is a student...So it is possible that I've come in contact with him. This also greatly narrows down suspects, but going public would mean I, too, would become a suspect in this case. However, it isn't likely that I, X, would be found unless they found this laptop containing all the information...for now I will continue helping those in psychology and criminal justice just in case,' they thought through narrowed eyes. 'I will, however, talk about the two to the entire school...'

Angela sighed as she made her way to school after lunch to head to the school's library for study. She was exhausted and knew she'd have to work after this, so sleep wasn't an option for tonight. Her blue eyes watched her feet as she walked. Angela was eighteen years of age and she dyed her hair black since she didn't really like her natural orange hair. She should have already graduated, but it wasn't intentional since she had to work really hard to get her own place and maintain it while trying to keep her grades up. Naturally she failed her Junior year and had to repeat the grade because of it. She stood at 5'5" and was a bigger build for muscle. She wasn't a skinny twig, but she didn't mind it; she loved food too much to actually give it up. She was fit though and during the summer would take Thai Chi classes to stay in shape just in case. "Hey, Angie, long time no see!" an all too familiar voice said before her long time friend said as he caught up and fell into step with her.

"Jake, you know I don't like that nickname," she scowled gently pushing his shoulder. "And I saw you an hour ago."

"I know, and that's why I do it," he grinned. "So Kira VS L, this is rather interesting!"

Jake Wilson was Angela's best friend and had moved out to Japan with her when she wanted to move closer to her brother's fiancée after a mishap with her uncle. Jake's family had agreed and they all moved to the Kanto region. Jake stood at an even six foot and was very neat; he always wore button up shirts and dress pants or jeans, and always kept his hair neat. His hair was a dark brown that complemented his chocolate brown eyes. However, the nineteen year old was very mischievous, and you could see it in his eyes. He was always looking for something interesting or challenging, and he would push any buttons to make it happen; he even intentionally failed his Junior year just to make sure he was still in the same grade as Angela. "You just want to see what Kira will do since he has your full support," the black haired female stated.

For the most part, this was true; Jake Wilson was a supporter of Kira, but he, too, didn't like how this was nothing more than a game of chess. Jake's brown eyes sparkled with excitement at this challenge. "Do you think that maybe X will get involved?" the brunette asked the eighteen year old.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "I was actually wondering the same thing...Personally, I think X will once they figure out all the details, but that would mean that X would have to hack into police files. Can you imagine that happening?"

"Actually, I believe so, it's only logical," the nineteen year old shrugged.

A comfortable silence fell between the two until they entered the library, found an unused table, and turned on their laptops. More people flocked into the school library until every screen in the school along with these in the library went black except for a green, gothic 'X' that was displayed dead center of the screen. "Greetings, for those who don't know me, I am X," a deep distorted voice announced. "Many of you have been talking about Kira and L, even those I have tutored have talked about the pair and let me just say this: the two are childish and hate to lose; so far this is what I have deduced about their personalities. As for Kira, he may be dropping the crime rate, especially in Japan, but, Kira, you are no more than a high school student, and it's only a matter of time before the stress will overwhelm you and you will mess up. I theorize that maybe you are one of the top students in order to put so much thought into what you're doing. As to why I'm not broadcasting like L, there is a reason for it, but I'm not making it known at this time. I have every intention of finding you, Kira, and know this: you will slip up.

"A word of caution to those who fear Kira and think he's evil, don't give your name out so easily, it won't end well. Kira thinks what he's doing is right, but it's highly questionable. As for L, the only reason why he took on this case is because it's a challenge, nothing more. Those who wish for me to continue this and are part of the study group, you may bring it up then. This is all I have to say n the matter for now. Farewell," X finished before the screens went back to whatever they were doing previously.

Angela blinked before turning towards Jake, "I think we know the answer to our question."

A huge grin spread across Jake's face, "Oh this will get so interesting!"

Light glared at the screen before him; this person, this X, had said he was childish and somehow knew he was a student. He knew that L had found this out, but how did they figure it out unless they were part of the police force. Ryuuk started cackling, "Looks like someone else is joining in."

"It's like he know who Kira is almost; it's frustrating enough with L, but I have no idea what this guy is up to. Damn this just got more complicated," Light grumbled turning his laptop off; then a light bulb went off in his head. "But if L thinks that this X is probably Kira, that may work to my advantage."

"In order for that to happen though you'll need to figure out more of this X," the Shinigami stated as he grabbed an apple.

"I think I'll have to have someone join this 'study group' so I can somehow find out about him..."

"Chief, we found a video going viral and think you should check it out. A student recorded it and posted it on the internet," one of the detectives announced pulling up said video.

Chief Yagami nodded, "Go ahead and play it."

"L, you should watch this video; I've already sent you a link," Watari stated.

"Thank you, Watari," L said before clicking play.

"Greetings, for those who don't know me, I am X."

Both the police and L continued to watch the video, and by the end L's gears were turning in his head. 'So this person has access to police information? How is this possible? Did they hack into a computer, or maybe there is a leak...Could this X possibly be Kira? No, that's unlikely...Still, this can't be ignored,' he thought.

"How is it this X knows classified information?" the chief of police questioned.

"We have reports of someone entering the basement earlier this evening, is it possible that they were X?" Matsuda asked.

"It very well may have been; I will need any details regarding this information," L's distorted voice rang from the laptop.

"The only details we got was a black laptop and black clothing with the exception of green laces on their shoes. We couldn't determine gender and they did well to wipe clean any finger prints," a member answered.

L frowned, "This person obviously knew what they were doing. X said they taught a study group; perhaps we should consider checking it out."

"I believe this is all for today, good work," the chief said before everyone was dismissed.

'There is something about this X...Could this person possibly be trying to catch Kira as well, or could there be a greater reason that's being completely overlooked? Who are you, X, and why are you choosing to get involved?' L thought.

Angela let out a long sigh as she headed to her house, but a frown made its way to her face as she noticed the front door unlocked. Being cautious she opened the door and flipped on the light. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw her future sister-in-law sitting in the living room with the TV on. "Geez, Naomi, just sneak on in why don't you," Angela scowled at the older woman.

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. You did give me a spare key," she stated.

The black haired girl waved her dismissively, "Yeah, that key is for you and Raye; you know I like yours and brother's company."

"Speaking of Raye, he'll be coming here to Japan soon," the fiancée of Raye stated.

This perked the eighteen year old's interest, "Really? I'll get to see him again?! That's great!"

"He can hardly wait either; he is coming on assignment and also to meet my parents, so actually spending time with him is limited."

Angela pouted at this information, "But I wanna see Big Brother..."

Naomi laughed lightly, "Don't worry, you will be able to."

"I hope so, though I don't know how he'll take me being held back..." the blackette sighed.

"I'm sure he'll understand considering all the stress you've been under."

"I suppose you're right. So will he be staying at your place while in town?"

"I believe so."

Angela nodded before taking a seat next to Naomi, "So what case is he working on?"

Naomi eyed Angela for a moment before sighing, "The Kira case."

The eighteen year old tensed before her head snapped in Naomi's direction, "What?! That's suicide! You saw how Kira didn't even hesitate to kill L's stand in! If Kira just so happens to get his name or somehow sees him, Raye is as good as dead!"

"I know, this bothers me as well..." Naomi stated. "It doesn't help that Raye won't let me get involved."

"Hopefully he'll be safe..." Angela murmured.


	3. Sudy Group

Angela sighed as she stood up from her desk and stretched; her last class of the day was done, and for once she didn't have to work right after school. Gathering her books in her arms, she made her way to the hallway before colliding with someone causing her books and binder to fall to the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," the black haired girl apologized as she immediately bent down to pick her things up.

"It's okay, accidents happen," a rather friendly voice said before he, too, bent over to help. "Here, let me help."

Angela looked up and deadpanned when she recognized the guy as the popular kid. "Oh, Light, uh, it's not necessary. I'm pretty sure you have other places to go," she said as she put the last of the papers into her binder except one that Light had a hold of.

A smile that didn't reach his eyes formed on his handsome face, "It's not an issue. Looks like you're having trouble with math." He had grabbed one of her tests that she's failed on.

Blushing in embarrassment, the eighteen year old snatched the paper away from him. "Math isn't my best subject; besides, between always working and school I can't exactly study every subject."

"Have you heard about X? I hear he tutors students and even has a study group," the top student remarked.

Angela sighed, "I already looked into that; X only tutors criminal justice and psychology; I'm doing well in both so there's no point."

"Did you get in contact with X?" the brunette asked curiously.

"More like X contacts me on occasion; X is contacting- wait, why are you so curious about X?" Angela questioned; she knew stating what she almost did wouldn't have benefitted anyone if Kira got wind of this.

"I was just curious. If you need help with math, I'd be more than happy to help."

Not really sure if she could trust the genius, the black haired female shrugged, "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll manage."

"If you insist," he shrugged, though it didn't sound like it was sincere.

Angela forced a smile before she headed out of the hallway and into the street. She knew Light was almost directly behind her, and so after a while of silence she sighed. "Since we always manage to head home about the same time, I think we should consider waiting for one to get a ten minute head start so stuff like this doesn't happen," she muttered.

A knowing smirk formed on Light's face; he was aware that she was going to say that X was contacting her more, and that meant that X trusted this girl. If this was the case, then all he had to do was befriend her so he could find out more of this person. "You don't seem like you particularly like me, he laughed lightly; it didn't sound right though.

"I don't care for people in general. They tend to lie and you can't trust them," Angela said honestly.

"You seem to handle people fairly well for one that doesn't like people," the seventeen year old stated.

"It's kind of necessary when working. If I could I'd avoid people every day of the week, but unfortunately that can't happen. Why are you talking to me? I know that there is no way the most popular kid in school has taken an interest in a goth girl."

"Maybe I have," Light smirked as he caught up so he was right next to her and fell into step.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, I don't see that happening. Besides, I've never been interested."

"Why not friends then?" the brunette questioned.

"Why are you asking? You've never once expressed an interest in becoming my friend before, and I've lived next to you for a while now."

"That's because I've never been sure of how to approach you."

Angela looked at the handsome man walking next to her out of the corner of her eye; she wasn't good with interactions, but was he telling the truth? It was hard to say considering she couldn't read any emotion from his face. Her grip around her binder and books tightened; she always got uncomfortable when being directly approached like that. Angela hung her head so her hair hid her face. "C-Can we discuss this later?" she asked quietly.

"Sure thing," Light answered with a smile, though deep down he wanted to tell her to hurry up. "Now about that math, I really wouldn't mind helping."

Angela's eye twitch didn't go unnoticed by the genius, and her very faint growl told him that he had won. "Know what, fine, just stop bugging me about it. Geez, you're almost as annoying as that stupid prep Yuri..." she growled.

"You sure you aren't just jealous?"

The black haired teenager almost dropped her books at his question before sending him a glare, "Absolutely not! Why in the hell would I be jealous of a girl who has everything her way?! I believe people should find their own ways in the world rather than always relying on others. That and all the drama and gossip she starts makes my ears bleed. I tell you, the generations are getting worse, and it's partly the parents' fault for not caring or showing discipline."

"You think the world is rotting?" Light questioned.

"In a way, yes, but enough to the point where Kira should go about killing others. I mean I understand where he's coming from, but it just doesn't settle right with me. How does he know which criminals really have committed the crimes rather than those who were framed? Also, they're human lives and they have families; it affects more than what he realizes. Sorry, I guess all this stuff of Kira and L has been bothering me. Now that X is involved it makes things that much more frustrating. I do have to thank Kira though because a lot of people are quitting at my job and fleeing to different regions and countries, and now I'm getting extra hours at work," Angela said before she sweat-dropped, "But at the same time this is my first day off in three weeks...That's it, I don't have a life. Maybe I should buy a whole bunch of cats and die alone..."

Light chuckled before silence fell over the two. 'It seems she has strong mixed feelings about this situation...It shouldn't be hard for me to convince her to tell me more of this X...' he thought. He blinked, however, when he saw a grin form on Angela's face. "Uh, what's with the grin?" he asked unsure as to what she was smiling about.

"Yeah, I'm just excited to see my big brother; I haven't talked to him since I moved out here," she answered.

"Don't you talk on the phone with him?"

"Can't, no phone."

"You're kidding; not even a cell phone?"

"Nope, just can't afford one. I have TV, but that's just so I can keep up with the news."

The brunette shook his head; right now he was trying to keep a friendly facade just so he could get to this X. "You don't really have a social life, do you?" he asked.

Angela huffed, "Wow, you're smart; how did you figure that one out?"

Light scowled, "No need to be sarcastic."

"Sorry, I just tend to get sarcastic with people when they make an obvious statement," she laughed lightly, but you could still tell it was forced. After what seemed like hours, the pair separated when Angela hurried into her house. 'That was a weird encounter...Why was he being so friendly?' she thought putting her books down on the dining room table.

With a yawn she sat down near her books before starting on her criminal justice homework knowing she'd get that done first.

X continued looking at the information that was stolen from the police station with a frown. 'Yes, Kira may be a student, but according to this he started killing every hour on the hour...So he has the ability to control when they die. If this is the case, then who says he can't choose how they die as well? I'll somehow need to come up with proof of this...' they thought. 'For now though, I'll need to put that aside so I can prepare for the study group.'

Once six rolled around, X had already hacked into one of the school computers to communicate with the students. 'Thirteen students...Two less than last time,' X thought before a figure in black that was well hidden caught their eye. 'Who are you? Kira, L, or maybe a member of the task force?'

"Hey, X, you don't have any idea how stuck I am in psychology," one of the female students stated.

"Seems like that subject is very difficult for you then, Atsuko," X mused.

A small pout formed on the smaller girl's face, "It's not my fault it's a challenge for me."

"Is this everyone, or are we waiting for someone else?" another regular student asked.

"It appears that this is everyone. So, by show of hands, how many of you are having trouble with the newest lesson in psychology?" X questioned.

Three of the students raised their hands. "Okay, you may put your hands down. How many just need to use the lesson in scenarios for better understanding?"

The remaining ten raised their hands. "To be fair I'll go through the lesson to catch the other three up before giving examples and scenarios," X stated.

"Before we do, can I ask something about the Kira versus L thing that's going on?" Atsuko questioned.

All thirteen students were staring at the computer with the X in anticipation. "Of course, but I can't guarantee an answer if I don't know it."

Atsuko nodded before sighing, "You said that both Kira and L hate to lose; how'd you figure that?"

"If you watched the broadcast where Lind L. Taylor announced that he found Kira evil, Kira didn't hesitate to kill him. This shows just how childish he is. Kira believes that what he's doing is right to the point where he'll kill those who get in his way. As for L, he shouldn't openly challenge a mass murderer, it makes it sound like he finds this as nothing more than a game of wits," X answered.

"So you don't necessarily agree with either of them," one of the students chimed in.

"No, I don't; this case needs all the serious attention it can possibly get."

"But you also essentially challenged them, so technically it hypocritical."

"Yes and no; I'm out right stating they are wrong in hopes that Kira will stop or at least L will realize he could get himself killed."

"So your message was more of a wake-up-and-smell-the-coffee kind of message."

"Exactly; as to why I'm getting involved though, if L fails, I'll be ready to interfere with the case."

"I suppose it makes sense. Do you think Kira will stop?"

"You can figure it out. First, think over the information I gave you and form a new question: do you think a sore loser, or a childish thinker, will stop because of my involvement?" X asked.

The same student paused in thought before shaking their head, "No, if anything it'll make him more determined."

"Exactly, now let's get started," X said.

Once the study group was over and every student was gone except the hidden man, X frowned and cleared their throat. "I know you're either Kira or L," X's distorted voice rang through the computer.

The next instance, X's laptop went white with the exception of an L on the screen. X immediately jumped out of their chair and hid further in the shadows. "I see you didn't bring this fact up like I thought you would have," L's synthesized voice stated. "And I know now you're a female; you didn't quite hide fast enough."

'Shit!' she thought biting her lip. "So let me guess, you're going to find and arrest me."

"Only if you continue hacking into police files," L replied.

"Unless you're lying, why wouldn't you already arrest me other than the fact that you don't have a name or a way proving I am X?"

"There is also a chance that you are Kira, but it's a small percentage."

"I figured you would, especially since Kira also knows the information I got. However, I wasn't aware of this until I was caught sneaking into the basement of the police station."

"It does seem to put a flaw in that theory."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave you to your business. I don't intend to get involved unless those I care about are threatened by Kira," X stated before she turned off her computer.

"Thank you, Watari, I've found out more about this mystery person," L stated as he talked to his assistant from his computer. 'X, you unintentionally showed me a bit of your face, and I know you're a high school student. Next time I'll get your full identity.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What is your favorite book series and why? (You can include manga if that is the main source that you read.)


	4. Raye Penber

Angela awoke to a loud knock on the door. Her eyes snapped open and wiped her forehead to find herself sweating; she had another night terror. With a sigh she put on her glasses since she didn't feel like fighting her contacts and looked at the time. 'Two o'clock...I wonder who's at the door...' she thought bitterly.

She sluggishly got out of bed with a shudder just as yet another knock sounded. Once at the door she opened it to see Light Yagami and who she assumed was his father; both seemed rather concerned and this made the eighteen year old wonder just how bad her night terror was. "You alright? We heard screaming and wanted to make sure you were okay," the older man stated taking in the girl's pale complexion and noted the sweat stains on her clothes.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry for waking you; I tend to have night terrors...I'm so sorry," Angela muttered shaking her head.

"Have they ever been this bad?" Light asked; he knew he had never heard her have them before, so he wondered how often they actually occurred.

"It's been a long time; look I really don't want to talk about this..." the black haired girl muttered.

"If you need anything feel free to come next door," Mr. Yagami stated.

Light turned towards his father with a sigh, "Would you mind if I stayed here just to make sure she's okay?"

Angela blinked at Light; she was too tired to think anything of it. Soichiro Yagami nodded and looked at the exhausted girl in front of him. "Only if she's okay with it," he stated.

The eighteen year old nodded before heading to the kitchen to fix her some tea; she knew she wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night. Light said goodbye to his father before closing the front door and following Angela to the kitchen. He wasn't sure of what to make of the obviously traumatized girl as she patiently sat on the counter for the tea kettle to whistle. "So what's the cause of the night terrors?" Light asked after a few minutes of silence.

Angela flinched and continued looking down, "They're usually just random..."

"Yes, but normally they start from a negative experience," the brunette pressed; this was a start to get her to trust him.

"Why do you want to know?"

The seventeen year old frowned and moved closer to the black haired female; getting past this barrier would take a good while. "I want to know because I care," he stated.

Angela frowned and looked at him defiantly, "You just started really talking to me today; from my experiences you don't just start caring."

"Well it's true in this case."

"How do I know-Oh I am too tired..." she muttered rubbing her tired eyes.

Light went closer to try hugging the girl, but a leg came up and stopped him from getting too close. That was until Angela realized she was only wearing a long t-shirt that acted as a mini dress; her face went red and she immediately put her leg down. "Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but I have a hard time trusting others, okay?" the blackette sighed.

"I noticed the scars on your arms; I guess you must have experienced something bad," Light stated.

Angela bit her lip just as the tea kettle started whistling. Not even hesitating, she removed the pot from the stove and poured herself a cup. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Sure," the seventeen year old answered.

The rest of the morning went by in mostly silence. Every time Light tried asking a question she would only respond accordingly without adding anything. This was very frustrating to Light since she wouldn't even cooperate. Soon Light went back to his place to get ready for school; Angela sighed with relief when he left and she too got ready for school. She through on black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a baggy black sweater to make sure she would stay invisible from the school crowd. After putting on her black shoes with the green laces, she began her long walk to school once she knew Light was already heading that way. Jake Wilson caught up to her and bumped shoulder's with his friend. "Hey, you alright? You don't look so good," he asked noting her rather pale face.

"Can you stay with me at my place tonight..? I had another night terror..." Angela replied.

Jake winced before throwing an arm around her shoulders, "I'll have to see Chickie...So I couldn't help but notice you walking home with Light Yagami."

The black haired girl scowled, "Only because he insisted; you know I have no interest in becoming friends with that too perfect person. Though the damn guy somehow managed to convince me to allow him to tutor me in math. Do you realize how much that annoys me?'

The nineteen year old busted up laughing, "No way! Ah that's hilarious!"

"No, it's not. In fact it's rather irritating. I woke him and his dad up with my night terror and he stayed over, can you believe it? He insisted on staying, and he did til he had to get ready for school. I was too tired to argue..."

"Sounds to me like he just wants to be friends; why don't you consider it? I don't really see anything suspicious about him."

"I'm suspicious of almost everyone, and now with this Kira it makes it that much harder to trust people. What if Kira was someone we knew?"

"I doubt it. Look, he seems like a nice guy so don't shoot him down. Besides, from the sound of it he genuinely cares."

Angela just shrugged as they made their way into the school building. "Take the night off at work, no if, ands, or buts," Jake stated.

"I have to work! There is no way I can afford not to work!" the blackette argued. "I have bills to pay, you know."

"I'll ask my mom and dad to help for the lost time; you need another day off. Personally I think all this stress is getting to you."

"I don't care if it is, I'm going to work."

Jake let out a sigh, "Don't say I didn't warn you. You'll probably end up sick."

"I have to get to class. See you in psychology," Angela stated heading into her first class of the day.

Jake shook his head as he went into his. He noticed Light looking him, but he shrugged it off. The nineteen year old couldn't ignore him, however, when the popular student sat down right next to him. "Can I help you?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I have a question: why does Angela have a hard time trusting people?" Light questioned, concern lacing his voice.

"You really want to be friends, huh?"

"Yes, but she isn't making it easy. It's like I'm the bad guy or something."

The nineteen year old sighed, "I don't know if I should tell you or not...Just continue to be persistent and she'll open up after a while."

"I noticed she has quite a few self-inflicted scars," Light stated.

"She suffers from anxiety and depression. Thankfully she hasn't cut in a while, but it's still an ever present struggle she has."

"So what's the main cause of her anxiety and night terrors?"

Jake thought for a moment before scratching his head, "Before we moved out here, Angela had mentioned moving in with her brother when she was fourteen. Thinking it would be smart for her to move out, I helped her pack; she was living with her aunt and uncle, but they didn't really raise her. Anyways, we were packing while they were out, but by the time we brought the last of her things downstairs her uncle had come home. In his fury he began cussing at her and pulled a knife, but I had jumped in the way before he could hurt her. Thankfully the cuts didn't do anything other than leave nasty scars. He was arrested, and since then she's always had night terrors of her uncle coming after her."

Light blinked in slight disbelief at this information. It made sense as to why she had night terrors, but this also had him a little more curious than he intended. "Why was she living with her aunt and uncle?" he asked.

"The main reason is because her mother and father disappeared when she was very young; she was no idea what happened to them. No one has been able to find any evidence of the two. She hasn't particularly had it easy..."

"So all of this is why she has a hard time trusting others?"

"Yeah, most of it is caused by her aunt and uncle."

Light nodded as the gears turned in his head, 'As long as I'm persistent I should be able to befriend her. At least she isn't all over me...'

L watched the security cameras that he set up on the outside of the school, and he grew deeper in thought as a student in all black with the exception of neon green laces on her shoes approached the school with a nicely dressed male student. 'X, I believe I just found you,' L thought as he zoomed in.

The detective took in her exhausted features before calling his assistant, "Watari, I'll need a list of names of all the students and their pictures."

"Of course, right away," the older man answered before ending the call.

While observing the students, L was also watching the Task Force to keep up to date with the Kira case. The detective's phone rang and he instantly answered it. "I've sent you the files," Watari said.

"Thank you," he said. He opened up the file and scanned every face until he came across the one he recognized in the all black. 'Angela Penber...age eighteen and was held back her previous year...' he thought. "Watari, I need you to do me a favor; go to Angela Penber's place and set up cameras," L ordered.

"I'm on it, Sir," was his reply before L hung up the line.

Once school let out for the day, Angela immediately began heading home to get ready for work. She frowned, however, when she heard footsteps behind her. Glancing back, she scowled when she saw Light. "Why do you insist on walking home with me?" she asked.

"I told you that I wanted to be friends," he replied.

"Okay, why are you so persistent?"

"I think it's rather obvious. I truly wish to become friends with you."

Angela sighed as she didn't slow down her pace, "I still don't see why."

"Everyone needs friends."

The eighteen year old looked down at her feet. 'Would it be okay? What if he leaves? What if he betrays me?' she thought.

Light watched her from the corner of his eyes and recognized one emotion: fear. He became confused as to why she was afraid, but he figured it had to do with abandonment issues. The silence between the two hung until they reached their homes. Angela sighed before rubbing the back of her neck, "Look, I need to get ready for work; I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure thing," the brunette smiled; he watched as the girl entered her house before entering his.

Angela quickly changed before darting out of the house to work. It was almost midnight when the eighteen year old finally made it to her street; she was shivering from the incoming cold weather and was swaying slightly as she fought a runny nose. She opened the unlocked front door before closing it behind her, locking it, and staggered into the living room. She froze in shock at the man sitting on the recliner. "Geez, on your own for a year and a half and you over work yourself when I specifically told you otherwise," the twenty-eight year old sighed shaking his head.

"Raye!" Angela shouted despite her exhaustion before running over and hugging him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm sure Naomi already told you that I'm here on assignment, correct?" Raye Penber asked.

"Of course, but once your assignment is finished I can hang out with you, right?"

"Once I meet Naomi's parents," he chuckled.

Angela laughed lightly before the room started leaning on her and her knees buckled; she almost made contact with the ground when Raye caught her. He felt her forehead and let out a sigh, "You have a fever...Go get ready for bed; I'm going to call the school in the morning and arrange for someone to bring your school work to you. You're also staying home from work tomorrow."

The eighteen year old made to retort but was cut off, "No, you're staying home until you're better. Period."

Angela grumbled but none the less obeyed her brother and made her way to her room to get ready for bed as she said goodnight to Raye who headed back to Naomi's place for sleep before his assignment.


End file.
